119 Days of Summer
by ItsLukasBondevik
Summary: Blaine and Kurt's relationship stayed strong over the summer. 100 words for each of the 119 days between season 2 and season 3.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I decided to post a few of them at a time :)

May 25th

The first day of summer was nothing more than magic, Kurt decided at the end of the day. He slept in, had a day bonding with Finn over video games (though he lost often), and spent that night going to dinner with the most perfect man in the world. Their goodnight kiss felt like something out of a movie, something almost surreal. His heart jumped in his chest just thinking about it, and he pulled his pillow close to his chest, and decided that he wanted every day for the rest of his life to be spent with Blaine Anderson.

May 26th

Blaine sat in his window, tapping his fingers against the pane in what may have been impatience if someone didn't know him better. He was laid back and calm, but right now, all he wanted was to see that SUV pull up in his driveway. He and Kurt took turns as to who would pick each other up; it was a little ways to go from Lima to Dalton, but, all in all, it was definitely worth it. Blaine started to look to his watch, but before he averted his eyes, Kurt was joyfully waving at him from his driveway.

May 27th

Kurt had been waiting at the coffee shop for over two hours now, and every glance to his watch was a knife to his heart. This had never happened before; Blaine was never late for their coffee dates. He'd always check the traffic report before leaving his house just to make sure that he would be on time after the hour long drive they took to meet up with each other. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and realized it had been on silent, with six missed calls, and twelve missed texts saying that Blaine was very sick.

May 28th

Kurt spent the night into the early morning taking care of Blaine. Even on the morning of the 28th, his fever hadn't dissipated, and his cough didn't go away at all. He knew it was just a little old cold and it was not serious, but Kurt really didn't care. Just seeing Blaine sick and pale, laying on his bed without his usual energy, was enough to break his heart. Blaine's parents left the two of them alone, and Kurt appreciated it. He'd met them before and he knew for a fact that they were such sweet and kind people.

May 29th

Kurt sat at home, talking to Blaine over webcam. He had caught the same cold that Blaine had, something they both attributed to the rather unintelligent idea of turning their goodbye kiss into a bit of a tongue session. They laughed at their silliness, and exchanged passionate I love yous before turning off their laptops to go to sleep. Kurt hoped that one day soon he would be able to spend every single night in his arms, a close embrace, sleeping in the warmth of his love. The thought made him smile softly and he fell into a comfortable sleep.

May 30th

Blaine was feeling much better today. He stretched his arms and picked his phone from the nightstand, unplugging it from the charger and dialing his boyfriend's phone number. Kurt's voice was incredibly hoarse when he answered the phone and Blaine was immediately concerned. Talking to him the entire way to Lima, Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's house and was let in by his stepbrother, who greeted him warmly. Finn led him upstairs to where Kurt lay in bed, his hair drenched in sweat, in his underwear. Sympathetic, Blaine closed the door behind him, pulling Kurt into a hug.

May 31st

Burt warily allowed Blaine to spend the night, forcing him to sleep on the couch. He didn't particularly mind, he was just too tired by the end of the night to drive home. His pajamas were a little large as they were taken from Kurt's closet who was slightly taller than him. He snuck upstairs and peeked in on his boyfriend, who was already awake and reading a book. "You're still here?" he asked in surprise, putting him marker into his page. Blaine laughed and kissed his forehead, then looked right into his green eyes. "Of course I am."

June 1st

Finally, it was the first day that the two of them weren't sick. Kurt decided to celebrate by taking them both to Breadsticks, and Blaine agreed. They sat at the table amongst the other residents of Lima, and as they waited for their server to come take their order, Kurt reached over and squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. Blaine gave him a smile that lit up the entire room, making Kurt's heart leap in his chest. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Even when their waitress returned, their hands remained clasped, and stayed so until their orders arrived.

June 2nd

Kurt opted, or rather was forced, to stay home. His SUV was using a lot of gas and Burt and Carole asked him to relax on going to Dalton every other day, they wouldn't be able to afford it. He sat on the couch with Finn, watching him play one of his various video games on his Xbox. Finn looked over at his prim and proper stepbrother and offered him the other controller, giving him a half smile that Kurt used to be in love with. For the rest of the day, Finn taught Kurt how to properly shoot aliens.

June 3rd

The library was not a place either of them went to often, but Blaine was feeling a little bored with their normal routine of coffee and shopping malls, or dinner and a movie. The two of them walked through the teetering shelves of books, arm in arm, and pulled out titles that seemed interesting. Kurt eventually stacked nearly fifteen books into Blaine's arms, and his boyfriend didn't complain once as they walked up towards the desk and both renewed their library cards. Blaine lightly nudged Kurt in the ribs, and he glanced to him. They were both smiling like lunatics.

June 4th

Kurt woke up the next morning to Blaine's sleeping face on his computer, and one of the books he had borrowed from the library open on his lap. He had fallen to sleep reading to Blaine,and obviously Blaine had fallen asleep listening. With a soft smile, Kurt disconnected from his boyfriend and put his book on his desk, resting a hand against his chest. It was a wonderful morning. He greeted Finn with incredibly gusto, and realized that Rachel Berry was over . He glanced to the clock, and saw that he had slept in until 3 in the afternoon.

June 5th

Carole and Burt insisted that they all go out for a nice Sunday dinner, just the four of them. Finn and Kurt reluctantly agreed, texting their significant others to cancel plans. In the end though, it turned out to be a lot of fun and exactly what their little family needed. Kurt and Finn had their own moment with each other, feeling more like brothers than they ever had before. Finn hugged him, telling him that he was there for him no matter what. Kurt knew he was telling the truth. He would never be able to express his gratitude.

June 6th

Blaine decided to take Kurt shopping. He had just gotten his weekly allowance from his mom, and figured he didn't need anything. He knew it would be fun to dote on his boyfriend. The pair walked side by side into the mall, Kurt hitting up some of his favorite stores, each time insisted he could pay for his own clothes and each time Blaine handed his debit card to the cashier. Kurt bought him lunch to repay him, and kissed him behind a plant in a far, hidden corner. Blaine's cheeks were flushed pink by the time Kurt was done.

June 7th

Blaine drove Kurt home, his boyfriend in tears. He didn't know what to say to make him feel better, just drove with one hand on the wheel and the other holding Kurt's. His heart felt like it was being shredded with each tear that rolled down Kurt's face. "Why would someone do that?" Kurt wondered aloud, wiping his face off. "People criticize what they don't understand," Blaine replied with a soft smile. "I guess they don't understand love." They parked a little before Kurt's house, and Blaine helped Kurt clean the word 'FAG' off of his car.

June 8th

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked mildly, tracing his fingers along Blaine's arms. He liked how they felt under his skin; they were strong and soft at the same time. "I'm not sure," he admitted, sitting up on the couch where they were watching TV. "I don't want to put you on the spot, but you'll have the whole summer to decide. Just have an answer before school starts." Blaine nodded, looking at the Warblers blazer poking out of his bag. He pecked Kurt on the lips and cuddled closer to him, his mind torn.

June 9th

The Warblers had an over the summer practice that Kurt attended to watch Blaine perform. He realized that it had been ages since he heard Blaine sing and he was excited to hear it again. As they started practice, he was slightly disappointed to hear them perform Firework by Katy Perry. He had been hoping they would do something more meaningful, like when they performed Candles. He spent the rest of the practice daydreaming about that day, and by the time practice was over, Kurt was overcome with the strongest urge to kiss Blaine on the mouth. So he did.

June 10th

The entirety of New Directions, minus Quinn for whatever reason, met up at Rachel Berry's house for a little get together. Kurt felt somewhat empty without Blaine, but Rachel asked him kindly if it could be just for the McKinley Glee kids and he agreed. It was nice to see everyone again, but as they all caught up, he ended in the back of the room alone. Brittany stood next to him and smiled. "I missed you," she said happily. "Stand with me over by everyone else. You're making me feel lonely." He obliged, his hand in hers.


	2. Chapter 2

June 11th

"You didn't have to do that," Kurt said quietly, holding a bag of ice to Blaine's black eye. His boyfriend was silent, still seething with anger. "He wasn't worth it." Blaine looked at him with such a furious expression that it drove Kurt into complete silence. "I won't let anyone hurt you," he replied. "I wasn't going to let that jerk hit you without a fight." Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and kissed his cheek, giving him a grateful smile. "You're my knight in shining armor," he joked sitting on his lap and fixing his hair.

June 12th

Blaine's eye wasn't looking very good as he had lunch with Kurt's family. Burt, Carole and Finn couldn't stop looking at it, and Kurt knew they didn't buy the 'getting hit in the eye with a baseball' story, but he didn't want to tell them what really happened. His father already worried enough about his son and his son's boyfriend. "You better tell me the truth soon," Finn whispered to him seriously as Blaine talked up Burt and Carole. Kurt nodded, putting a hand briefly on Finn's and looking back to his plate. Blaine glanced to the brothers and sighed.

June 13th

"That was really brave of him," Carole said, holding Kurt close to her side as they watched TV. Blaine couldn't come see him today, so he stayed home. Kurt nodded, "I know. I wish he wouldn't have done it though, I'm used to it." Carole squeezed his shoulders, smiling at him. "Maybe he's trying to show you that you don't have to be. It's okay to stand up for yourself once in a while." "Courage," he said faintly, unable to hold back a smile. Finn said nothing, wishing that he could have fought for Kurt, too.

June 14th

"You certainly gained approval from my family," Kurt said conversationally as the two of them drank at the Lima Bean. "Not exactly in the conventional way, or in a way I would approve of normally though." Blaine shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, watching the other mulling about the little shop. He had been unusually quiet the entire day despite Kurt's attempt to get him to talk and be sociable. "What's the matter Blaine?" he finally asked, wondering what could possibly be the problem. "Nothing," was all he said as they fell into silence.

June 15th

Kurt woke up a mess to sound of the doorbell. He was sure Blaine was upset with him and the knowledge that it was their three montheversary didn't cross his mind. He stumbled down the stairs, his mind racing as he opened the door. A bouquet of tulips and a handsome face met his eyes, and he felt his mood change rapidly. ""Kurt, don't tell me you forgot?" Blaine said teasingly, kissing him. "Of course not," he mumbled and then added, "Why were you so grumpy yesterday?" "Tell you later," he laughed, handing him the flowers.

June 16th

Kurt lay in bed, his hands behind his head, his brain replaying the conversation he had with Blaine yesterday. Blaine had wondered if Kurt was offended by the fight with the kid who hit him. To be honest, Kurt wasn't. Violence wasn't the answer to everything, but it was kind of sexy, the way Blaine stood up to the teen. More than anything, he felt safe. Like when the Glee kids stood up to the football team on Kurt' behalf. It was sweet and Kurt was grateful to him for it. He smiled and sat up, pulling out his phone.

June 17th

Blaine's eye was almost completely healed when he and Kurt went on a double date with Finn and Rachel. Rachel was chattering on about a show her dads took her to on Broadway, while Finn looked to Blaine. "Thanks man," he said quietly, if not a little uncomfortably. Blaine looked confused and Finn continued, "I never thanked you for taking care of my brother when I couldn't. So, thanks." Blaine smiled at him. "You're welcome, Finn." Finn could not tell if his feeling of overprotectiveness towards Kurt was matched or if it was possibly exceeded by Blaine's.

June 18th

Kurt decided that he and Blaine needed a day off from seeing each other, mostly because of Burt's exasperation about the gas expenditure. So Kurt chose instead to have a day at the spa with Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina, all over whom decided to take the day off from Finn, Sam, and Mike. It was a getaway that he really deserved. It was relaxing and he missed his ladies a lot. He also felt a lot better after a deep tissue massage, a facial, and a manicure. For that moment, every problem he ever had was nothing but a memory.

June 19th

Kurt found himself at another Warbler's practice, his hopes dwindling ever more at the prospect of Blaine transferring schools. He hated to make Blaine choose and his reasons were selfish; all he wanted was to spend his days and school with his boyfriend, like Finn and Rachel. He sighed and watched Blaine perform with all the happiness and gusto he always had with the Warblers. He didn't want to cause any resentment, just wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. There was no way, though, that he was going to bring it up again. Just not yet.

June 20th

Blaine's parents finally gave in and said Kurt could spend the night. He was more than excited as Kurt brought in half his closet in a duffle bag, explaining that he liked a choice of what to wear. The two changed into pajamas and sat down to an entire nights worth of Friends, eating chips and salsa. Blaine's parents, though trusting, rarely left them alone until the two of them fell asleep, entangled on the couch. Kurt fell asleep thinking that his life would be perfect if every night could be like this. It would make him happier than anything.

June 21st

Blaine woke up the next morning, groggy and confused, wondering why he wasn't in his own bed. He looked down and saw that Kurt had his arms wrapped around his waist tightly, still fast asleep. He could watch that face sleep forever, he decided, pushing the hair out of Kurt's face gently, so as not to wake him. For second, he had the strongest inclination that he was going to marry that boy one day. Put a ring on his finger, a band of silver, make him his forever. His breath caught up in his throat at the very thought.

June 22nd

While at the mall, Blaine couldn't help but stare into a little boutique full of silver wedding bands. He kept thinking in the back of his head he was too young—they were both too young—to be thinking this way. But as Kurt chatted up the cashier at the store next door, Blaine wondered what he would think if he presented this to him one day. It was almost painful not to buy that ring right now, as a promise for the future. Kurt came waltzing out of the store, hands full of bags, and wondered what Blaine was grinning about.

June 23rd

Blaine left his phone in Kurt's car the day before, and Kurt wondered if it would be appropriate to look inside of the very personal device. He didn't want to betray Blaine's trust, but he also believed that he wouldn't have anything to hide. Biting the inside of his lip, Kurt looked through the phone at the two places most people do: the texts area and the photos. He saw several of the two of them, but found himself growing hot at a picture of Blaine wearing nothing but a smile. Kurt just couldn't look away, try as he might.

June 24th

Silence pervaded the car ride as Blaine waited for Kurt to say something. Ever since his boyfriend returned his phone to him, he had been silent as the grave. He looked almost embarrassed, and Blaine couldn't put his finger on why. Suddenly it hit him, and he pulled over for a moment. Kurt noticed his face turning pink, and Blaine asked, "You saw it?" Kurt swallowed and nodded, putting a palm against his face. "I'm sorry," he said shaking his head. "I wish I didn't look, now I can't think if anything else." Blaine burst out laughing.

June 25th

Kurt didn't know how it happened, but before Blaine stopped to drop him off at home, they were in the back seat of the little sedan, their breath hot and heavy. Blaine was pressing Kurt against the window, his hands holding Kurt's face tightly. Until that moment, their kisses had been a G rating, but Kurt couldn't help but appreciate the frustration that the two of them were feeling for keeping it that way. A couple of hormonal boys in their mid-teens couldn't stay tame forever. Blaine his bottom lip, and Kurt pulled away, feeling too startled to continue this.

June 26th

"I just don't think we're ready for all this," Kurt said wildly into his telephone, pacing back and forth in his room rapidly. He had been arguing the same point on the phone with Blaine all morning, trying to get him to understand his point. "I know that Kurt," Blaine said gently with a small laugh. "I've been agreeing with you all morning. Don't worry, we'll only go as fast as we're both comfortable with. I love you, I don't want to lose you." Kurt wondered if his dad ever did do that research, just in case.

June 27th

Blaine didn't hear from Kurt all day and was starting to get worried. He kept looking to his phone, but was too nervous to call him in case he was doing something important or was busy. Finally, he laid down to sleep, but his eyes were wide open. He didn't know what to do. It was the first day since they met that they hadn't spoken. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone vibrated. It was from Kurt, and all it said was 'Courage.' Blaine texted him back, but there was no word for the rest of the night.


End file.
